nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: *Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. I'll put Ivystar down there so you can see how to do it. Have fun, and be creative! Oh, and please sign your signature, so that I know who it is who it is. Thank you! Put your cats down here! '''Name: '''Ivystar '''Rank: '''Leader '''Appearance: '''Ivystar is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with gold stripes on her legs and tail, and amber eyes '''Personality: '''Hot-headed and reckless, Ivystar often has trouble controlling her temper. She hates when cats disobey her, but can be empathatic and patient when dealing with young kits and apprentices. '''History: '''She was born into NightClan, and is proud to be a member, but sometimes longs to explore the world outside the borders of her territory. She's quite young for a leader, and often hears mutters about her 'inexperience'. '''Family: '''Ivystar's entire family was killed by a bout of greencough when she was a young kit, and another queen had to care for her. When she reached warriorhood, her foster mother died, putting her through more suffering. She had two kits, Windpaw and Shadowwind, but Windpaw too was killed by rogues. Their father is unknown. '''Extras: '''None right now. --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar Graybreeze Elder gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws, slightly twisted leg Her personality is kind, caring and patient. She enjoys telling stories to the kits, and likes to help out when she can. N/A She was born in NightClan and served as a warrior, but retired because of an injured leg. Extra: We have an elder now! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 19:09, October 8, 2012 (UTC) '''Name:' Firepetal Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: Red she-cat with one black ear and deep green eyes Personailty: 'Very kind, caring and gentle, she aways thinks before she acts, when cats talk about her family she ignores them and acts like she can't hear them, she says my Clan matters more then I do I will fight for them untill the day I die. '''Family: '''Brother: Heatgaze '''History: '''Some think she is Clan born, some do not, she and Heatgaze were found laying by a dead cat who looked like a dead NightClan queen, Leafbreeze, Wildice, Leafbreeze's mate says they are his kits, Wildice was body was found dead nine moons later User:Mistybird/sig '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Stormwind]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 20:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ''Name: '''Heatgaze '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance'Red tom with a black stripe running down his tail, he has dark green eyes Personailty'He likes to fight, has a sharp tongue, acts before he thinks and does not like it when cats talk about his family '''Family: '''Sister: Firepetal '''History: '''Some think he is Clan born, others do not, him and Firepetal were found laying by a dead cat who looked like a dead NightClan queen, Leafbreeze, Wildice, Leafbreeze's mate says they are his kits, Wildice's body was found dead nine moons later '''Extras: '''I want him to have a apprentice '~Accepted. 1Ninja2Kat3 Name: 'Hailpaw '''Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: '''black tom with white spots like a hailstorm and blue eyes '''Personality: '''Always follows orders, keeps promises, and will stay very loyal to his clan. Protects his family and will never lie. He is respectful to all and therefore is respected by all. Loves to hang out in the nursery and elder's den and will be the first to volunteer to help them. '''Family: '''N/A '''History: '''Clan-born '''Extras: '''I want his mentor to be Fishleap please. He looks up to Fishleap. '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Stormwind]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Tigerstrike '''Rank: '''Elder '''Appearance: '''dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a broken leg '''Personality: '''Caring, protective, and always ready to fight once more. He loves kits and will gladly tell them stories for hours on end. Very trust worthy and was just made an elder at the age of 14 moons due to a permantly broken leg. His injury doesn't stop him though. He still will fight and win to defend his clan. '''Family: '''N/A '''History: '''Clan-born '''Extras: '''His apprentice was Hailpaw but Hailpaw was given to Fishleap(hopefully). Ash622 Another elder just for you Rainy! '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Aquatail '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Dark blue she-cat, almost black with green eyes '''Personality: '''Kind but fierce. Always is there for her friends. Does what is right for the world first and her clan second. Sypmathetic. Doesn't want a mate or kits. '''History: '''She was born into NightClan, and is proud to be a member, but is kind to cats outisde the clan too. '''Family: '''Has no mate, mother and father are dead. Has two siblings in the clan. '''Extras: '''None right now. COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 02:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Honeypaw '''Appearance:' Golden tabby she-cat with white chest, tailtip and paws. Personallity: '''Kind, sweet, friendly, but shy, full of confidence inside but it takes a while for someone to bring it out of her, keeps most her feelings to herself. '''History: '''N/A '''Family: '''Her sister is Hollypaw, who is also her closest friend. Noe of the rest of her family is known. '''Extras: She only has one cose friend, but despereatly longs for more. She often get frustrated with her shyness and her emotions rage inside of her, with no sign of it on the outside. She also has a crush on Oakpaw, but no one, not even Hollypaw, knows that. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Oakpaw '''Appearance: '''Scarred dark tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Personallity: '''Ready to fight to the death for his clan. Enjoys fighting, but hates killing other cats. Also very optimistic, confident, good tempered and has a good sense of humour. '''History: '''Oakpaw was originally a rogue named Oak. His parents and brothers were killed by a group of rogues when Oakpaw was 6 moons old. After that he came to NightClan. '''Family: '''Oakpaw had 2 parents and 3 brothers, all of whom were killed by rogues. '''Extras: '''Because of the deaths of his parents and brothers, he loves fighting because when he does, he feels like he's getting his revenge. He hates killing other cats because he doesn't wish the pain of loosing a loved one on ANY other cat. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Name: Imppaw Appearance: Greenish-white tom with a lock of fur on his head resembling a horn. Personality: Imptalon is a overly-optimistic, happy-go-lucky young apprentice that loves observing nature. He is sometimes too happy and optimistic, which gets extremely annoying at times. History: Imppaw was born in a patch of grass right inside the NightClan border, leaving him not knowing his parents. He often acts like a father figure to younger cats, like the parents he never had. Family: Unknown. Extras: When he gets angry, he goes into a rage mode so powerful, he will not stop until he kills a cat. '''Added! Every clan needs an imp. And you Waffa, are perfect for that. LOL, jk. ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Streamwish '''Appearance: '''She is blue-grey with white paws, ears, belly and tail, she has a white spot on her face and sky blue eyes '''Personality: '''She try's to be kind and caring, but she starts to be mean easily, toms like her because of her beauty '''History: '''She is Clan born '''Family'Brother: Meltfeather 'Extras: ' I'm doing Meltfeather later